mariofandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Luigi
'''Luigi' (ルイージ, Ruīji) é o irmão de Mario da série Super Mario Bros. Fazendo uma aparição em quase todos os jogos e estrelado por Mario em dois jogos, ele se tornou um personagem conhecido, apenas por ser irmão do Mario, meio que sendo "obrigatória" a aparição dele. Seu papel em jogos, por vezes, parece ser a de um companheiro a seu irmão, Mario. Ele não parece gostar de ir em aventuras sem Mario, pois, há um sentimento estranho de medo dentro dele, no qual ele não consegue realmente enfrentar alguém do mal, sem medo. Fato curioso que ele é o ÚNICO que tem tanto medo. Em alguns jogos, normalmente na série Mario e Luigi RPG, Luigi é simplesmente referido pelos inimigos como "Sr. Lima Verde" e outros nomes genéricos, tornando-o a ser um pouco esquecidos por Bowser e seus asseclas. Com exceção de sua cor verde como principal, Luigi foi planejado para ser exatamente como Mario, porém sua popularidade não cresceu tanto, sendo até mesmo, algumas vezes, retratado como um vilão em Super Paper Mario. Ele desenvolveu uma característica e estilo, no qual ele é feito como palhaço e bobo que paga de ser engraçado, como em Mario e Luigi SuperStar Saga, onde chega até a se vestir de princesa. Sua capacidade de saltar supera Mario e ele é normalmente retratado como magro e covarde, mas possui capacidades para enfrentar seus medos, tendo armas ao seu lado, criadas pelo professor E. Gadd, até mesmo podendo conversar com o professor enquanto tá na Mansão, mesmo assim, se borra de medo, estranhamente. Aparições Jogos iniciais Luigi apareceu pela primeira vez em Mario Bros como segundo jogador era um recolor do mario sem novas ações. Em Super Mario Bros., ele ainda é o caráter em segundo jogador, ainda uma troca de paleta. Ele teve sua primeira verdadeira experiência jogável em Super Mario Bros. 2, onde ele acompanhou Mario, Toad e a Princesa Peach para a terra de Subcon, onde pela primeira vez mostrou suas excelentes habilidades de pulo. Em Super Mario Bros. 3 e Super Mario World, Luigi foi (novamente) uma troca de paleta, e novamente, não tinha novos movimentos até remakes, como Super Mario All-Stars com Super Mario World. Em Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island, Baby Luigi foi raptado por Kamek e seus Toadies, sob as ordens do Bowser Baby, provavelmente como isca para pegar o Baby Mario. Baby Mario e Yoshi teve que resgatá-lo das garras de Bowser. thumb|left|Luigi dirigindo um Kart.thumb|Luigi Luigi é o irmão mais novo do carismático personagem Mario criado por Shigeru Miyamoto, que é o criador de muitos outros personagens clássicos da Nintendo. Diferente do seu irmão famoso, Luigi se aventura em busca de Bowser, apenas sendo opcional. Por muito tempo o personagem estava em segundo plano dentro dos jogos da Nintendo até que estrelou um jogo só seu no lançamento do GameCube, Luigi's Mansion. É comprovado pela Nintendo da Europa que Luigi é o primo do Mario, primo de Waluigi e Wario, mas ainda não se sabe se ele tem alguma relação com a Princesa Daisy ou com a Princesa Peach, sendo certo que eles são grandes amigos. Biografia Inicialmente, Luigi era um "clone" de Mario, apenas com mudanças na paleta de cores, mas, através dos anos, Luigi começou a ser mais conhecido, apenas por ser mais um personagem no roteiro. Com isso, a Nintendo foi mudando suas características com o tempo. Em Super Mario Bros., Luigi já é mais alto que Mario. Em Super Mario Bros. 2, Luigi ganha novas diferenças em relação ao irmão e características próprias, como dar passos no ar enquanto pulava, permitindo saltos maiores. Em Mario Party, para Nintendo 64, ele já era mais magro e até irritante e menos aventureiro que Mario. Já nos games para Nintendo GameCube e Game Boy Advance, ficou mais desengonçado, palhaço e sem dúvida, menos corajoso que o irmão. Atualmente está certo que Luigi é mais alto, mais magro e mais covarde que Mario, mas, se seu irmão está em perigo ou em alguma situação de risco, procura um hipnotizador para na cabeça dele, se "sentir" que é o Mario, ganhando a coragem e determinação, todas vindas de seu irmão, a ponto de enfrentar todos os desafios (como mostra Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga) Por muito tempo, Luigi não participava das aventuras junto a Mario, e propõe-se, a partir de um comentário no jogo Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga, que ele fique "cuidando da frente da casa" quando não participa das aventuras. A comprovação vem em Paper Mario (N64), em que Luigi fica sempre aos arredores da casa enquanto o jogador se aventura. Atualmente, é comum ver Luigi ao lado de seu irmão em suas aventuras. Desde as origens foi um personagem alternativo para o segundo jogador. Por causa disso, os personagens novos na série, ou personagens mais tradicionais, como Bowser ou os Toads, acabam esquecendo quem ele é ou até mesmo não o reconhecem, chamando-o de "Sr. Esverdeado" ou "Mario Verde", como citado em Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga e Super Mario 64 DS. Luigi, em jogos de esporte da Nintendo, geralmente foi um "irmão gêmeo" de Mario em relação às habilidades. Em Mario Tennis, Mario, juntamente com Luigi, sempre tinha a habilidade All-Around. Já em Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, Mario e Luigi possuem os mesmos especiais: bolas de fogo. Em Super Smash Bros. e Super Smash Bros. Melee Mario e Luigi também possuem quase os mesmos movimentos. Este fato não se aplica em Mario Golf, em que a habilidade de Mario é "draw" , enquanto a de Luigi é "fade". Galeria LuigiSMB2.jpg|Luigi em Super Mario Bros. 2 LuigiNSMB.jpg|Luigi em New Super Mario Bros. Luigi em Luigi Mansion.jpg|Luigi em Luigi's Mansion. mario_superPaperMario-luigi.gif|Luigi em Super Paper Mario. Mlss_luigi-hammer.jpg|Luigi em Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga. ThatsMamaLuigi.jpg|Luigi no desenho Super Mario World. Mario_&_Luigi_Artwork_M&L3_2.png|Luigi e Mario em Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story. BrawlLuigi.jpg|Luigi em Super Smash Bros. Brawl. SM64DS_Luigi.jpg|Luigi em Super Mario 64 DS. Luigi_(Mario_Party_DS).png|Luigi em Mario Party DS. luigi golf.jpg|Luigi em Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour. Luigi SMK.jpg|Luigi em Super Mario Kart. Mariokartwiiluigi-1-.jpg|Luigi em Mario Kart Wii. Mario-kart-ds-20050515002502143.jpg|Luigi em Mario Kart DS. Mario-Power-Tennis-mario-and-luigi-9339497-1600-1568.jpg|Luigi em Mario Power Tennis. de: Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Heróis Categoria:Humanos Categoria:Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games Categoria:Homens Categoria:Protagonistas Categoria:Super Mario 64 Categoria:Super Mario 64 DS Categoria:Super Mario Bros. 2 Categoria:Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars Categoria:Super Mario Galaxy 3 Categoria:Super Mario Galaxy Categoria:Mario Tennins Categoria:Mario Golf Categoria:Mario Party 4 Categoria:Mario Party 5 Categoria:Mario Party Categoria:Mario Party 2 Categoria:Mario Party 3 Categoria:Mario Party 6 Categoria:Mario Party 7 Categoria:Mario Party 8 Categoria:Mario Party DS Categoria:Luigi's Mansion Categoria:Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story Categoria:Mario & Luigi: Patners in Time Categoria:Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga Categoria:Super Mario All-Stars Categoria:Amigos